innsandtavernsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nervash Skybreaker
Basic Info Name: Nervash Skybreaker Age: 22 Class: Cavalier Race: '''Dragonborn '''Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Moradin Played By: Matt Character Stats *'Strength:' 18 *'Constitution:' 12 *'Dexterity:' 11 *'Intelligence:' 8 *'Wisdom:' 11 *'Charisma:' 18 Biography Up in the Avercrag Mountains to the far north lies the home of the Skybreakers, a powerful Dragonborn clan. Lead by the fierce Hothar Skybreaker, they have resided in the snowy mountainside for many moons. The weather is harsh, and the Dragonborn harsher, but they all have a fierce loyalty to Hothar and his ways. Their enemies include the numerous Kobold and Goblin encampments around the mountainside, who they have been fighting ever since the clan was founded. Hothar has fathered three sons, each one more different than the last. His oldest son, Gormath Skybreaker, was a brash and troublesome youth, who did not inherit any of his father's divine powers. His youngest son, Thercer Skybreaker, was headstrong and courageous, albeit a bit simpleminded. His middle son however, was his pride and joy. Nervash Skybreaker was born four years after his older brother Gormath, and a year before Thercer. On the day of his birth, Hothar had returned from successfully defeating and wiping out their eldest enemies, the Flicktongue Kobolds, and the stories say that Nervash was blessed as a result of his father's triumphs. Growing up he was always the apple of his father's eye, and was trained specifically to follow in his footsteps and become a great Paladin. This however upset Gormath, as he was always looked down upon by Hothar, and he in time grew extremely jealous of Nervash. Nervash however was very close to his two brothers, and they would constantly spar and hunt together. While Gormath was scorned by Hothar, Nervash secretly looked up to his brother, wishing to one day be able to take control of a room like he did, and to discard his emotions in battle like Gormath. Disaster struck on the day before Nervash's twenty second nameday. He and his two brothers were out hunting for food for Nervash's expected feast, when they came upon a group of five Kobolds approaching the same prey they were. Gormath and Thercer wished to catch them by surprise and kill them, but Nervash was more cautious, believing there to be more nearby. Eventually he caved in to his brothers' goading, and the three of them struck out against the Kobolds. Much to their dismay, as the battle was raging, another group of Kobolds heard the commotion and joined their companions, leaving the three Skybreakers and a four to one disadvantage. Nervash called for them to retreat, but his two brothers ignored his calls. Unfortunately, this ended up being the downfall for Thercer, as he was hit in the back of the neck with an arrow, and succumbed to the other Kobolds he was fighting. In a rage, Gormath struck down Thercer's kills, and together he and Nervash finished off the remaining Kobolds, but at a terrible price. Upon returning to their hold with Thercer's body, Hothar was beside himself in rage at his two sons. However, he believed Gormath to be the culprit behind their assault and Thercer's subsequent death, and exiled him from the clan. While Nervash would also be punished, both children knew it would not be at all as harsh as Gormath's was. Years of jealousy and spite came to a head in Gormath, and he lashed out at his younger brother and his father. He challenged Nervash to a duel to instead decide who should leave the clan. While Nervash initially refused, their father wished for them to fight, hoping to finally put Gormath in his place and remove him from the clan for good. Nervash reluctantly agreed, and he and Gormath began their duel in front of the entire Skybreaker clan. The battle lasted for hours, and Nervash grew more and more vicious as the fight continued, as if something inside of him was urging him to maim his brother. After three hours of back and forth fighting, Nervash parried an errant strike by Gormath and struck at his face with his sword. Gormath fell to the ground in obvious pain, clutching his face with his hands. As he then moved to stand, Nervash saw that his brother had lost his left eye in that strike, and blood poured from the socket profusely. Gormath quickly fell back to a kneeling position, and the duel was finished. Nervash broke out of his battle trance, realizing that he had disfigured his older brother, the family member he looked up to the most. He tossed down his sword at Gormath's feet, much to Hothar's fury. He yelled in a rage to Nervash to finish his brother, as Gormath hung his head down in defeat. When Nervash refused to kill his brother, Hothar said he'd do it himself, and took up his own weapon to strike down Gormath. His strike was blocked by Nervash, placing himself in front of his brother to prevent his demise. Nervash told his father he did not wish to be a part of a clan where their father would attempt to execute his own son, and decided he would be leaving the mountains until such a time where things had changed. In just one day, Hothar Skybreaker lost not just the one son, but all three, as Gormath left, disgraced and disfigured, while Nervash left in order to redeem himself. He wished to rid himself of the demons inside of him that had pushed him towards killing his own blood. And while he thought it cliche of himself as a Paladin to right the wrongs of the world, his father's actions, despite him being a divine figure as well, drove him to desire to cleanse the corruption in the hearts of many, and to make sure no family has to go through the pain that the Skybreaker clan did on that day. Goal To redeem himself in the eyes of his god, Moradin, and to cleanse corruption wherever he witnesses it. One day he wishes to return to the Skybreaker clan and lead them with virtues of justice and compassion, but until then, he must press on, alone in the world, save for his memories.